Frickin' Nancy Drew
by Aiadrin
Summary: Well, we all know that Nancy Drew is just oh so perfect. So, yeah. Like it? Review it! Thanks! I will be working on the Bess and George parts as well..so it's in progress


"**No one's THAT perfect."**

Nancy Drew was lying in the River City hospital. Her leg was in a cast and put in a sling. Her best friends, Bess and George were standing by her bedside.

"I'll be fine," Nancy said reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" question Bess.

"Yeah, Nancy, one of us could stay with you." George piped up.

"No, you have to go and solve my newest case, The Deadly Q-Tip."

"You got it, Nancy." Bess and George said in unison.

Bess and George left the hospital and got into Nancy's convertible. Nancy had always been the attractive blue-eyed beauty. Where as Bess was pleasantly plump and George was a tomboy with a sort of hidden beauty. Bess and George left River City hospital and headed for Nancy's house. The 'Deadly Q-Tip' case had to be solved right away. No one knew who was poisoning people's q-tips, but it had to stop. So, the very tumultuous task was left to Bess and George.

Nancy rang the bell for the nurse. Nancy didn't want to be a nuisance, but had to ask a question of great importance.

"You rang, Ms. Drew?" the nurse inquired politely.

"Yes, I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"Do you have a children's ward here?"

"Why, of course."

"Good, may I visit it? I have finished my advanced Calculus and Trigonometry homework and I want to have a little fun."

"Oh, of course," the nurse replied with a smile.

Nancy let the nurse help her into a wheelchair. Nancy wheeled her way to the children's ward and smiled as she saw three little children playing with blocks.

"How are you?" Nancy asked the children.

"We are ok," replied the oldest, "how are you?"

"I'm doing just fine, now. Do you want to play with me?"

"Yes, very much so," replied a pretty little girl. "My name's Tabitha, the boy in the corner is George, and the other boy is Ben."

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you. I have a best friend named George. She is very special to me."

"George is my best friend, too," replied Tabitha.

"Well, isn't that just splendid."

Nancy wheeled over to the table that had the blocks on it and started to construct a magnificent castle for Tabitha. Tabitha squealed with glee as she saw Nancy's hands make a castle for her dolls. As soon as Nancy was finished, she wheeled herself to Ben's table.

"How are you, Ben?"

"I'm fine. Do you want to help me make a picture for my mommy?"

"Yes, I would like, too, very much."

"Good, I'm making her a picture of three little puppies and a flower."

"That sounds very pretty. How can I help?"

"Do you know how to draw puppies?"

"Yes, yes I do."

Nancy gently took the pencil from Ben and sketched him three rotwielier puppies. Nancy added shading in the right spots to make the puppies look even more real. Ben struggled for breath as he saw how real the puppies looked.

"My mommy will like those very much, thank you."

"No problem, Ben. I hope your mommy enjoys them."

Nancy glanced over at George. George hadn't moved since Nancy had come into the children's ward. Nancy slowly went over to him.

"Hello, George."

"Hello." The shy boy replied.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make my big brother, Joe, a dinosaur from this clay."

"Can I help?"

"Sure, I'd really appreciate it."

As you surely can tell, Nancy was so polite that no one ever said no to her. Nancy loved helping children and loved seeing them happy. So, Nancy took the clay from the table and modeled into three different dinosaurs. She left it up to George which one he wanted.

"Can I have all three of them?" asked George.

"Why, of course. Make sure Joe likes them, ok?"

"OK!"

George picked up the dinosaurs carefully and placed them on his bed. He just knew that his brother would love the dinosaurs.

Nancy smiled, her work here was done. She left the children to play. Nancy went back to her room to prep for the ACTs. Nancy had already taken the ACTs and gotten a perfect score, but she was sure she could do better. Just as she was about to start, Bess walked in.

"We found out who was behind the 'Deadly Q-Tip' case."

"Oh?" inquired Nancy.

"You'll never guess who," George said as she walked in.

"Was it Mr. Shrub? He looked very suspicious."

"How did you know?" the two other girls asked in unison.

"Just a hunch," Nancy replied.

The girls knew that Nancy was very smart and an extremely fast learner. Nancy was always helping someone. They were glad that Nancy was their best friend.

"Well, girls, if you'll excuse me, Dr. Laguna asked me to perform an open heart surgery for a group of College Med. Students."

"Bye, Nancy."

"See you later!"

And with that, Nancy Drew wheeled her way to the surgery room.

**FRICKIN' NANCY DREW!**


End file.
